Virado a sepia
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: La fotografía acaba captando el momento justo en que sonríe junto a todos los demás.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #6 [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/Parejas:** Sabertooth, principalmente Rogue.

**Extensión:** 3250 palabras.

**Notas:** Aclaro, primero que todo, que esto lo termine de escribir el 24 de Diciembre por la madrugada, solo que no lo publique inmediatamente aquí (a diferencia de la comunidad de LJ para la que era) porque quería revisarlo. Si lo subí allá tan apresurada fue porque era para una actividad y se me estaba acabando el tiempo (y al final dieron prorroga, vaya). Por eso mismo, cuando lo termine me deje un montón de cosas y escenas en el tintero, hasta sentía el final algo apresurado. Por eso mi necesidad de revisarlo y retocarlo antes de subirlo acá. En fin, cuando se trata de Sabertooth!Brotp siempre me alargo más de lo esperado.

¿Algo más? ¡Ah, claro! Nada es imposible en este mundo, excepto que yo haga un fic de estos idiotas sin colmar de insinuaciones BL, eso es absolutamente imposible. ¿Dije Brotp? Pues de fondo, créanme, hay mucho gay!love (?)

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Virado a sepia.<strong>

* * *

><p>La briza helada de la mañana y las pocas hojas que aún penden de los árboles dan la pauta de que pronto llegará el invierno, en tanto las calles están todavía empañadas del sepia propio del otoño. Dicha mañana Rogue es despertado de improviso en pos de algo que no le interesa.<p>

—Venga, Rogue, no seas amargado.

—No soy amargado, Sting, pero ya he dicho un millón de veces que odio sacarme fotos.

—¡¿Y qué?! —replica el rubio, sacándole las sábanas de encima para mirarlo con mala cara—. Es importante —dice, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, en una postura que claramente busca aparentar seriedad.

—Es una tonta foto.

—¡Cosa que este maldito gremio no tiene! —El grito provoca que ahora sea él quien frunce el ceño con molestia.

—Sting, no grites —reclama.

—Será una linda foto de gremio y debes salir en ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres parte del gremio, imbécil —dice Sting con un tono de voz que le molesta bastante, hablándole como si le hablara a un enfermo mental.

—Muérete.

—Algún día Rogue —responde Sting—, pero definitivamente no hoy, hoy vamos a sacarnos una foto de gremio y saldrás de la cama o te sacare de ella.

—Como si pudieras —comenta con una media sonrisa.

Sting también sonríe porque _oh, eso suena a un reto._

Yukino llega al cuarto para encontrarlos forcejeando encima de la cama, en algo que se asemeja demasiado a una pelea entre dos niños. Suspira, antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza y captar la atención de los otros dos.

—Está el desayuno —aclara la maga—, bajen a comer.

Abre la puerta nuevamente, pues solo la había cerrado para hacerse notar, y se dispone a salir, importándole poco si los otros dos siguen batallando como mocosos porque ya está acostumbrada a que sus compañeros actúen como niños, _siempre lo hacen_.

—Se pelean por todo. —Alcanzan a oírla los dragones gemelos, un poco antes de que Yukino cierre la puerta.

Ambos enarcan una ceja porque, bueno, últimamente Yukino parece agotada. De ellos, probablemente, aunque por votación y mayoría el único culpable es Sting. «Malditos traidores» refunfuña este el día que se entera del resultado de una votación a la que_ no fue invitado_, curiosamente. Luego resulta que es su culpa por estar ocupado en la biblioteca leyendo novelas rosas, ¡que él no lee esas cosas, mierda!

Los pensamientos del maestro de gremio se ven interrumpidos cuando Rogue abre la boca, ya fuera de la cama pero aún con pijama, que no viene a ser muy diferente a unos pantalones nada más porque, después de todo, eso es.

—¿Vas a bajar o no a desayunar?

—¡Eras tú quien no quería bajar en primer lugar!

—A tomarme una tonta foto, nunca dije que no quería comer.

Sting refunfuña en lo que Rogue da la vuelta y se encamina al comedor, ignorando olímpicamente a su maestro como suele hacer porque ante todo Sting es su compañero y lo ignora sin pena ni culpa, que quede claro.

Baja las escaleras con calma, unos tres o cuatro segundos, antes de que el rubio le de alcance, se cuelgue de su cuello y el resto del camino lo haga discutiendo con Sting porque «no te me tires encima, idiota». Prefiere no recordar quien dijo «llegó el matrimonio», pero lo recuerda de todos modos porque bebe café mientras lee tranquilamente _su_ libro, ese que le quita de las manos en cuanto pasa a su lado.

—Oye.

—Lo quiero de vuelta —reclama, sentándose a un lado de Yukino y aceptando el café que le sirve esta en lo que Sting se sienta a su otro lado para tomarse su chocolate caliente y comerse su pan de canela.

El desayuno más gay de este mundo según todos.

—¡No tiene nada de gay! —No tarda en reclamar el rubio.

—Viene de cerca el comentario.

—¡Muérete Orga!

Rogue ríe en lo que piensa que Sting es un homosexual en fase de negación, porque es totalmente gay. Contempla el libro en sus manos para recordar cuál de todos es en lo que se bebe el café.

—Es de mala educación leer en la mesa —le reclama Orga, ignorando a Sting que sigue alegando en contra de su persona y defendiendo su desayuno.

—A Rufus no le has alegado —se defiende Rogue.

—¡Pero si ya no está leyendo!

—De seguro no le alegaste mientras lo hacía.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Rueda los ojos y se dispone a comentar algo pero Yukino lo interrumpe alegando que es un día especial y no hay que discutir y «Sting-sama, ya nadie habla de su desayuno, cállese por favor». Sting se deprime a la vez que finge no estarlo, bebiendo el chocolate lentamente con un rostro que indica bastante que no está precisamente contento.

—Eso —apoya Rufus, levantando la mirada de su café a Yukino—, no está bien que discutas Rogue.

—No era el único discutiendo —vuelve a defenderse.

—Tú empezaste.

—No recuerdo haber empezado.

—Me quitaste mi libro.

—Era mío —remarca la palabra—, para empezar, simplemente lo quería de vuelta.

—No lo he terminado.

—¿Y eso me importa por?

Yukino vuelve a intervenir en la discusión en tanto Sting sigue deprimido, aunque lo niegue, así como niega ser gay.

—¡Porque no lo soy, maldita sea!

—No le grites a Yukino —le reclaman todos.

Sting refunfuña por lo bajo algo de que es el maestro y no es justo que hasta ella diga que es gay cuando no es gay.

—¿Y entonces por qué el marco de la foto de Natsu-san que hay en su velador tiene forma de corazón?

Sting refunfuña otro poco antes de responder con un débil «no habían más marcos».

—Claro —replican todos, hasta Yukino, con clara ironía.

—Extremadamente normal que a una tienda solo le quede ese marco y no te sea problema comprarlo, lo que digas Sting.

—Muérete Rogue.

—Él tiene toda la razón del mundo, ya es bastante raro que tengas una foto suya en su velador para que encima este en un marco rojo de corazón.

—Muerte tú también, Orga —dice Sting, antes de aclarar—, y es rosa, no rojo, por el color de su pelo.

—Eso último a sido el triple de gay.

—Tú también puedes morirte, Rufus.

—Sting-sama, ellos tienen razón.

Sting se queda callado porque no le va a desear la muerte a Yukino –es Yukino, después de todo– así que acaba sin formas de responder, tampoco es como si fuera muy original o bueno en ello, por lo que continua comiendo su desayuno y deprimiéndose.

Los demás, dada la situación, siguen en lo suyo.

—Igual se muere al final –dice Rogue, volteando la mirada a Rufus.

—No te creo, dame el libro para comprobar.

—¿De verdad piensas que caeré en eso? —cuestiona enarcando una ceja.

—Por probar nada se pierde.

—No pienso darte el libro, además te lo mereces.

—¿Por qué, por decir que eres el esposo oficial de la loca obsesionada? —cuestiona el mago de creación con hastío—, si es totalmente cierto.

Rogue se plantea quemar el maldito libro, total él ya lo leyó, mientras fulmina con la mirada a su compañero.

—Pasale el tonto libro y ya —dice Orga de pronto.

—Orga tiene razón —lo apoya Yukino—, es un día importante como para que estén peleando por tonterías.

—¿Que Rufus insinué que yo y Sting somos novios es una tontería? —pregunta Rogue, cruzándose de brazos.

—Había dicho esposos.

Rogue vuelve a fulminar a su compañero con la mirada, en lo que Sting, que ya se aburrió de estar deprimido y que nadie lo tome en cuenta, le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Yo soy el maestro y digo que no le pases el libro —le comenta, sonriendo.

Rogue no tarda en devolverle la sonrisa.

—Gracias, maestro.

—Que lindo, apoyo matrimonial.

Sting coge el libro de la discordia para proceder a tirarlo en contra de Rufus con ira, quien lo esquiva con facilidad, ocasionando que el susodicho objeto impacte contra Orga.

—Ah, lo lamento Orga.

Yukino enarca una ceja, como preguntándose por qué es Rufus quien se disculpa y no Sting, cosa que sería lo lógico ya que es al Eucliffe a quien Orga le devuelve el libro. Rogue, ante este hecho, no tarda en apartarse de su maestro, que hace lo mismo, y el tonto libro pasa entre ellos dando a parar al fregadero.

—¡Eh, me había costado caro! —se queja el mago, apresurándose en rescatar el objeto, agradeciendo el hecho de que no se hubiese mojado hasta quedar inservible.

—Me da igual —responde Nanagear.

—Aún no lo termino de leer —dice Rufus.

—Ah, es verdad, lo lamento.

—¡Disculpate conmigo, el puto libro es mío!

Y por razones totalmente desconocidas para Yukino, fiel espectadora de la disputa, Rogue vuelve a arrojar el libro que se supone le había costado caro, el que ahora y al ser esquivado por Orga va a dar al otro lado de la habitación. La chica suspira, tomando la taza ya vacía en la que bebía té y dejándola en el fregadero, ese que casi asesina al tonto libro.

—Ya dejen de pelear por un libro —dice, dando la vuelta para coger la taza de Sting que también está vacía.

—Rogue empezó —acusa Rufus.

—Yo no empecé, Rufus —se defiende por a saber qué vez Rogue—, cállate de una vez y dame mi libro.

—¡Tú lo tiraste! —reclama el mago de creación—, ¿por qué debería ser yo quien vaya por él?

—Tú también lo tiraste —dice Rogue.

—No es cierto, en ningún momento lo he tirado.

Se forma el silencio, en lo que Cheney medita las palabras de su compañero.

—Es cierto —accede finalmente porque, efectivamente, Rufus en ningún momento a tirado el libro—. Orga, devuélveme mi libro.

—¡¿Y por qué ahora yo?! —no tarda en reclamar el mago—, ¡Sting fue el primero en tirarlo, que vaya él!

—¿Por qué de alguna manera siempre acabo siendo yo el culpable de todo? —cuestiona Sting con molestia.

—Porque eres el maestro, ve por mi libro.

Sting se plantea mandar a Rogue a la mierda, encima que hace nada lo había estado apoyando, pero Yukino decide intervenir porque la pelea ya le cansó, para empezar que no es más que un tonto libro.

—Yo voy por él —media finalmente, caminando hasta el otro lado del cuarto donde está el tonto objeto, recogiéndolo con calma—. Y bien, ¿a quién se lo paso? —pregunta.

—A mí —responden inmediatamente Rogue y Rufus.

—Es mi libro —remarca Rogue, cansado de tener que repetirlo.

—Tú ya lo has terminado, no yo —replica Rufus.

—Pásaselo a Rufus —dicen Orga y Sting.

—¡Sting, maldito traidor! —exclama el mago de sombras con ira, volteando hacia su maestro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta este, claramente molesto—, tú hace nada me has traicionado.

—¡¿Cuándo mierda te he traicionado?!

Yukino enarca las cejas, cuestionándose cómo es que siempre sus compañeros hayan un motivo para discutir. Decide ignorar la tonta pelea entre Sting y Rogue y avanza de vuelta a la mesa.

—Ten, Rufus.

Le tiende el dichoso libro, agradeciendo cuando el mago lo toma.

—Gracias, Yukino.

Total, había sido mayoría de votos, una pena por Rogue.

—Voy a darme una ducha —avisa, marchándose del cuarto.

Como es de suponer, solo le responden los magos que no están ocupados en su disputa matrimonial.

—¡No es una maldita disputa matrimonial —exclama Rogue con ira—, y pásame mi maldito libro!

—Otro día —responde Rufus, levantándose rápidamente y marchándose del cuarto.

—No huyas, cobarde —replica Rogue.

A pesar de eso, no se levanta, porque aunque lo aparente no tiene ganas de perseguir a su compañero por un libro que de todas maneras ya leyó.

—¿A dónde ha ido Yukino? —pregunta Sting, que se ha perdido esa parte por estar discutiendo con Rogue.

—A ducharse —responde Orga.

—¿Ducharse?

—Sí, tú sabes —le responde nuevamente el mago de rayos a su maestro—; meterse a la ducha, abrirla, que le caiga agua, usualmente eso implica ducharse.

—Muérete Orga.

Rogue no puede evitar reírse levemente al escuchar el intercambio de palabras.

—¿Tú no iras a ducharte, Sting? —cuestiona—. Ya sabes, ponerte bonita para tu tonta foto.

Sting pasa de asesinar a Orga a mutilar a Rogue, imaginariamente, claro.

—Tú también muérete —musita entre dientes con ira.

Rogue se alza de hombros, de buen humor, antes de responder lo mismo que Sting le dijo hace unos minutos.

—Hoy no.

Sting refunfuña algo por lo bajo, molesto, antes de levantarse dispuesto salir del cuarto, después de todo ya han terminado de desayunar. Sin embargo, por lo visto no es esa la impresión que da.

—¿Si irás a ponerte bonita?

—¡Vete al infierno, Orga!

El rubio se va dando un portazo, molesto de tener que recalcar todos los desayunos que no es gay y que no surta efecto alguno, dejando a los otros dos magos solos.

Rogue suspira, antes de levantarse él también.

—¿Vas a ir a ayudarlo o qué?

Voltea la mirada a Orga, para proceder a fulminarlo con esta.

—¿Tengo que responderte eso? —pregunta con una sonrisa, una que da muy mala espina, por supuesto.

—Prefiero que no, me imagino que dirás.

Rogue se alegra un poco por eso antes de abandonar el cuarto, rumbo a su dormitorio. Al llegar se encuentra a Frosch bajo las mantas, riendo.

—¿Qué haces Frosch?

—¡Juego con Lector a las escondidas! —responde el exceed—. ¡A Frosch no deben verlo!

Dada esa respuesta, Rogue baja la mirada e inspecciona el cuarto, hallando a Lector al pie de la cama. Lector le hace un gesto de silencio y Rogue sonríe, captando el punto.

—Entiendo, Frosch —dice, avanzando hasta su guardarropa—, no le diré a nadie donde estás.

—¡Frosch lo agradece!

Rogue sonríe mientras busca ropa para vestirse, pues ya es de día y tiene claro que no podrá volver a dormir, aparte de porque Frosch está en la cama porque Sting no tardaría en aparecer para sacarlo. El pensamiento, inevitablemente, le amplia la sonrisa en tanto da la vuelta, rumbo al baño para asearse. De seguro es por eso mismo que le extraña el hecho de que Sting no se aparezca en ningún momento para interrumpirlo, apresurándolo en que salga para que hagan tal cosa o esa otra. Deja de extrañarle cuando sale y lo encuentra sentado en su cama.

—¿Y Frosh?

—Con Yukino —responde el rubio, levantándose—. Ahora a tomarnos la foto.

—Lo que digas, Sting. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Sting sonríe antes de responder—. Vine para asegurarme de que no te escapes.

Rogue enarca una ceja, curioso.

—Ya.

—De verdad —dice su maestro, sonriendo y acercándose a él—, como no parabas de quejarte con eso de que no te gustan las fotos, pensé que lo mejor sería asegurarme de que no huyas.

—¿Insinúas con eso que yo soy el tipo de persona que huye?

—Eso da igual —replica Sting, restandole importancia al asunto a la vez que lo coge de la mano—. ¡Y ahora vamos, apresurate que el fotógrafo no tiene todo el día!

Rogue se va a quejar porque, maldita sea, ese tipo de comportamiento es el que suscita los comentarios de sus compañeros, pero su dulce maestro no le da tiempo porque literalmente lo arrastra fuera del cuarto.

—¡Maldición, Sting!

—¿De qué vas a quejarte ahora?

—¡Suéltame la mano!

Bien, gritar eso mientras Sting lo arrastra por todo el gremio no es buena idea.

—Oh, van de la mano, que lindos.

Ambos fruncen el ceño al mismo tiempo, en lo que Sting se detiene y voltea.

—¿Cómo es que siempre logras aparecerte? —cuestiona con molestia.

—Tengo un don —responde Rufus con simpleza—. Entonces, ¿van a una cita?

—Muérete, Rufus —dice Sting con molestia.

—Porque no mejor empiezas por soltarme la maldita mano, Sting.

El rubio gruña con molestia antes de obedecer.

—Amargado —replica.

Rogue se cruza de brazos, con la intención de cuestionarle cómo se supone eso lo convierte en un amargado, pero queda como intención pues Yukino –Frosh en brazos– lo interrumpe.

—Sting-sama —llama la chica—, ¿está listo o no? —cuestiona—. Porque el fotógrafo no deja de reclamar que no tiene todo el día y ya están casi todo afuera.

—¡¿Puedo cuestionar por eso mismo por qué él no está afuera?! —exclama el rubio, apuntando con una de sus manos a Rufus.

—Tengo un don, ya lo dije.

—¡A la mierda con tu...!

—Sting-sama, es de mala educación apuntar.

Sting queda a medio decir, motivo por el que se cruza de brazos, de mal humor.

—Ojala te mueras —le murmura.

Yukino suspira.

—Sting-sama, ¿va a salir afuera o no?

—Ah, sí —responde Sting, volviendo a la realidad para tomar nuevamente y por razones desconocidas a Rogue de la mano—. Vamos Rogue.

–¡Que me sueltes la mano!

Bien, gritar eso mientras Sting lo arrastra fuera del gremio, donde están casi todos los miembros, no es buena idea.

—¡Sting-kun! —exclama Lector al verlos, llamando la atención de un Sting que se ha quedado momentáneamente estático porque, para su vergüenza, a captado la atención de la mayoría.

—Lector —dice el maestro de gremio, soltando a Rogue de la mano para proceder a sacudirse las palmas, mirando hacia cualquier otra parte algo incómodo.

Rogue solo puede cubrirse la cara con la mano, hastiado, cuestionándose cómo puede tener tamaño imbécil de compañero.

El susodicho fotógrafo se aclara la garganta, haciéndose notar. Sting, que sigue mirando hacia ninguna parte, solo apunta hacia esa dichosa ninguna parte y musita «voy».

Rogue suspira, ahora preguntándose que tan más imbécil puede ser su compañero, en lo que Yukino le da alcance.

—Rogue debería sonreír para la foto —comenta.

—También deberían tomarse de las manos, para que salga más natural —comenta el mago a su lado.

Yukino, muy sutilmente, con la sutileza de un ángel, le pisa el pie a Rufus.

—¡Ah!

—Lo que decía —continua la maga—, sonreír —repite, tendiéndole a Frosh para que Rogue lo coja.

—Lo haré el día que Sting deje de ser un imbécil —responde el mago de sombras, cogiendo al exceed en sus brazos y adelantándose hasta donde está su maestro.

—¡Frosh también piensa que Rogue debería sonreír!

La mueca de hastío se le afloja un poco.

—Lo pensaré —se limita a responder, llegando hasta donde está el siempre imbécil de su maestro, que por lo visto ahora está de mejor humor.

—¡Rogue! —exclama este al verlo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. ¿Por qué no estás sonriendo?

—Por causa de tu coeficiente intelectual.

—¿Ah? —Sting parpadea, confuso.

—Que eres un idiota —dice Orga.

Lector, de pie a un lado de Sting, sonríe levemente.

—¡No es nada! —exclama, pues el rubio ya se ha distraído mucho en disputas innecesarias—. Tomemos la foto, Sting-kun.

—¡Vale! —responde el rubio—. ¿Ya están todos?

—¡Sí! —responde Yukino, que ha avanzado hasta colocarse a su lado, arrastrando con ella a Rufus que aún se queja por el pisotón que le dio hace nada.

—En dicho caso —Sting enseña todos los dientes—, ¡sonrían!

Y aprovechando el agarre que aún mantiene sobre Rogue se abraza a su compañero, captando la atención de este.

Rogue gruñe levemente y desvía la mirada, contemplando el rostro sonriente de Sting que lo sostiene con fuerza, juntos en medio de todos sus otros compañeros, momentos antes de que un destello lo enceguezca.

No se percata en ese momento, pero cuando la foto es revelada hace de testigo del instante en que, sin darse cuenta, sonríe con todos los demás.

* * *

><p>Siempre he tenido el HeadCanon de que Sabertooth se tomó una foto toda linda y cursi poco después de "renacer" como gremio.<p>

Claro, nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de escribir sobre eso.

En fin. **Espero les haya gustado. Bye.**


End file.
